The Beasts Within
by Death flower 9625
Summary: OC Hina Tomago is Aizawa's adopted daughter and she joins the exploits of Class 1A after summer break hoping to become a Hero herself. Meanwhile the League of Villains stirs up more trouble for our Heroes and Hina especially. All for One is not as secure in prison as they think. Bakugo x OC, Dadzawa, Eraser Mic.
1. Chapter 1

~Bakugo POV~

6-year-old Bakugo walked along the street headed to the shop when he noticed the cute kitten with a backpack, he stopped and bent down to pet it. The calico kitten flinched back from his little hands and looked up at him with big gold eyes. He had tried to pet this little cat multiple times usually she ran away though. He had asked his mommy if the cat needed a home because he wanted it, but she had said the collar around its neck was proof it had a home.

'This kitties gold eyes were really pretty.' Bakugo thought and moved his hand closer to the kitten gently.

"I won't hurt you kitty!" he said quietly to the kitten.

The kitten looked back and forth between his face and his hand, before moving her head towards his stubby fingers. 'Wow," Bakugo thought as he pet her gently, 'this kitten is so soft and adorable with its pink little backpack.'

There was a loud bang and the kitten jolted down the street into the alleyway, Bakugo pouted and stood up continuing his walk home, thinking about how he wanted a cute little kitty just like that one.

~Hina POV~

The kitten headed into the alley and looked back towards that boy, he had been nice which had surprised her. She had seen him around quite often, he used to chase her but now he had started crouching and holding his hand out to her. She didn't trust him right away but today she was feeling a little braver and let him touch her.

She turned her head back towards the dark alley, now she had a job to do and she couldn't disappoint her mommy. They needed her, and if she failed they would hurt her again because she was bad. She slowly walked down the alley and heard the deep rumbling of her parent's friends. She slowly and cautiously walked towards the scary men who picked her up roughly even though she tried to scramble away.

They grabbed the back pack off her and looked inside, "Looks like this is it, Tomago really went all out this time." The man holding her said as he looked at the drugs.

The other man put a hand on his chest, "Wait Dizo it looks like he short changed us."

"Huh?" Dizo looked back in the bag. "Yeah he gave us half the money we deserve. That bastard!" Dizo squeezed the kitten. "What do you guys think this is?"

The kitten turned back into a little girl and looked at the man with pleading eyes. "I-i-i-I" Dizo squeezed her some more while shaking her roughly.

"Hey Dizo, why don't we teach them a lesson." The other man looked at the girl eyes darkening, and his hands slowly turned into knives and he raised them towards her.

Dizo smiled cruelly and the girl tried to wriggle free, she started crying loudly as the knife man moved closer. Then suddenly, his knives disappeared, and his hands looked normal again.

"HUH?" The guy stared at his arms as a cloth wrapped around his waist and a foot slammed into Dizo's face.

The little girl rolled away from the man now free she laid there hiccupping as tears still streamed down her face. There stood a man with scarves around his neck and goggles his black hair up behind his head. She watched nervously as he captured the two men, mommy would be mad with her! The strange man looked at her for a moment, then came towards her slowly. She started scrambling backwards worried he might hurt her. Then he crouched down in front of her and took off his goggles, giving her a tired smile, he offered her his hand.

The little girl looked at the hand she paused worried that this man might be worse. The way he held his hand out to her reminded her of the little boy earlier.

She took his hand shaking slightly hoping this was the right decision . "Who are you?" she sniffed out through hiccups.

The man looked at her, "I'm a Hero, what's your name little kitten?"

The girl looked up at him eyes shining from tears, "Tomago Hina," she lightly took the man's hand as he helped her up.

~Aizawa POV~

He took her to the police station, her parents were arrested and brought in Aizawa went to question them and was thoroughly disgusted. They had used their daughters quirk to help traffic drugs and dirty money. A shape shifting quirk was extremely rare and highly sought after by villains, so much so he was pretty sure these people had kidnapped her at a young age. Neither one of them had a similar quirk to hers or even looked similar, but there were no missing children fitting her description he had checked.

He looked at the girl who seemed to shrink into herself the longer she sat on the bench in the police station. The poor thing had bruises and scratches and scars all over her, he wondered why she didn't run away she seemed to have a strong potential. But he supposed her parents had made it clear what would happen.

Present Mic came in, "Nice job saving that kid. What's gonna happen now?" Hizashi asked.

Aizawa looked at him, "She has no family."

"So, an orphanage then?" Mic said.

"Yeah, but I'm just worried what if someone gets a hold of that quirk. To be able to shape shift, not just the cat, her parents told me she can transform into different animals as well. What if someone uses it for evil? Or they teach her to be evil?"

Present Mic scratched his chin "That is true, but what can we do?"

Aizawa thought for a moment then walked over to the girl kneeling before her. "Hina, right?" The girl's eyes snapped to his face wide and scared, she shook her head yes slightly. "Would you want to come live with me? It'll be for a little while." The girl bit her lip but nodded a yes then gave Aizawa a hesitant smile.

Aizawa tried his best to make his smile welcoming but he felt like he faltered. The girl giggled a little at the obvious struggle of the older man.

He stood up and Present Mic came over to him. "You sure, Shouta?" Hizashi looked dubiously at Aizawa.

"Yeah, it'll be easier to keep her safe, we can find a better place for her later. We shouldn't talk about her quirk though, might be dangerous."

Mic nodded, "Guess we're adopting huh?" He joked nudging him, but Aizawa didn't laugh as usual.

~Flash forward-Hina POV~

Hina ran through the school looking for sensei, where could he be classes didn't start for a few minutes, so he should have been in the lounge. She looked in the office, not there either. Gahhh this was frustrating stupid school, and why was this place so stupidly big.

She ran past Midnight then backed up, "Hey Midnight, have you seen Sensei?" Hina asked breathing quickly.

Midnight looked up, "Hmm? Oh yeah he's in 1A," she said offhandedly.

Hina took off jogging to the class room yelling a thank you back to the older woman. If she flew herself home, she could make it to her tutor class on time after she dropped off this for Sensei.

She skidded to a halt and opened the door wide breathing quickly. Inside the classroom everyone had frozen staring in surprise at Hina's big entrance. She stood up straight and apologized to Sensei as he looked at her.

"Sorry Sensei! But you forgot your lunch, and eye drops," her voice faded slowly as she spoke. Sensei grabbed the stuff she handed over. "Sorry for the interruption."

"Who's this girl?" Someone whispered. Hina looked at the dark yellow hair, he was grinning at her weirdly. She felt her skin itch a little as she glanced over all the faces staring at her. except one the ash blonde seemed to find the window more interesting.

She quickly bent in a hasty bow. "Shouldn't you be in class." Hina jolted a little and snapped out of her daze.

She nodded quickly and slammed the door running to the buildings exit, she pushed a little power into her legs as she moved. Her speed picked up, she could channel some of the traits of animals to help her with small things like in this case channeling a Cheetah for speed. She pushed open the doors she jumped into the air and transformed mid-air feeling her wings take air. She was now a Falcon and careened through the sky towards her class, this was usually one of her favorite birds they were super-fast and graceful.

She was so embarrassed by what happened with Sensei's class. Not only was she interrupting but she openly stared at the students. The breeze helped clear her thoughts as she soared high above the buildings, flying was her first and foremost favorite thing.

She landed on her bedroom window and hopped in transforming back into herself just as a voice said from the door way. "You're late!"

Hina sunk into her bedroom chair and looked sullenly at her private tutor, "Sorry sir." Her tutor for the past 2 Years has been the older Hero Figura Multa. He was a retired American hero, but he was helping train Hina for Aizawa. He had dark hair and complexion, with green eyes he was quite tall and intimidating when he wanted to be.

His quirk allowed him to change his bodies shape in anyway which helped him understand her own quirk. She had to say training with him had really helped her grow and understanding her own quirk.

That day he had run her harder in her training to the point of making her want to pass out. He had her transform into the animals on the flash cards and he had one for almost every animal. Then he had her working on upsizing, for a few forms this was easy such as the gorilla, and Tiger, they were her best coming in close second was a Bear and an Eagle. It was grueling and tedious, and often as he made her upsize a new animal she would end up with improper proportions.

She collapsed on the ground groaning and panting covered in sweat. Figura tossed her a water bottle, she caught it and muttered her thanks. This is what she gets for helping Aizawa, shame and death she thought dramatically.

Figura sat next to her, "Kid you're getting better with the sizes." He said in his gravelly voice. "The only proportions wrong with that wolf was the tail." He laughed a little as he drank some water.

She nodded taking a drink in between big gulps of air, "Yeah I'm sure it looked plenty stupid." She joked which caused her teacher to laugh some more.

"Figura?" Hina said.

"What kid?" he turned to her hands on the ground.

"I know I shouldn't but, well I want be a Hero." She said a little weakly.

"Yeah I know, why else do you think I'm training you so hard." She snapped her head to her mentor. "Yeah, I know what Aizawa thinks, but kid you have heart and courage. That's all that matters, I think Eraser is just a little soft for you." He paused to take another drink and Hina looked back up at the blue sky the clouds passing them by.

"What should I do then?" she asked him.

"Well this time don't go behind his back." He chided her. "That was the wrong move entering that exam with a fake name, you should have known that you're smart! But really just tell him how you feel."

She nodded, "Figura, can I go early to meet him at the school?" She asked sitting up.

He chuckled, "Sure but clean yourself up first you look like crap!"

"Hey!" she snapped at him as he manipulated his body to avoid her light right punch, then she scrambled to her feet and ran into the house to shower and change.

~Bakugo POV~

Everyone at lunch was abuzz with the girl who interrupted class, they hadn't been doing much but it was very sudden. Who was she? Was she eraser heads daughter? What was her quirk? And grape shit was wondering how old she was while drooling. Bakugo sat there trying to ignore them and focusing on his lunch in the cafeteria.

He was extra aggravated today because the girl had looked familiar almost like he knew her. It bothered him not remembering who she was. She was just a basic girl long light purple curly hair and gold eyes. It was her eyes that mostly made him look twice at her when she busted in.

Kirishima elbowed Bakugo and brought him back into the conversation, "What do you think Bakugo? Kaminari says that she's not that cute." His friend said animatedly.

He shrugged, "I guess she's cute." He said not bothering to care enough for a full answer.

Kaminari shook his head, "I'm not saying she isn't cute I'm just saying that she's obviously Aizawa's daughter and none of us are going near her."

Sero nodded, "Yeah that's true, besides what's the likely hood we will see her again?" he asked.

They all agreed but Bakugo had already tuned them out again, ignoring the conversation and the hunch bugging him about the dumb girl.

On his way home, he had been held after class to have a conversation with Aizawa about restraint which he had listened to begrudgingly. Leaving the building he noticed something out of the corner of his eye a bit of white fluff. Turning to look at it fully he realized it was a Calico cat napping on a tree planter.

He looked around no one was to be seen so he walked over and started petting the cat. She started putting and turned her head to look at him seemingly startled by Bakugo, the cat sprang away slightly. Her golden eyes staring at him as large as dinner plates.

Bakugo growled as the cat stared at him its head tilted to the side. "What got a problem?" He huffed and walked away.

~Hina POV~

She just looked after him then suddenly she was a girl again and Hina fell backwards off the planter awkwardly. She landed on the ground staring up at the sky as Aizawa leaned over her.

"What have I told you about using your quirk in public." Aizawa said behind her.

Hina turned to look at him thinking, so he had erased her quirk, "I wanted to apologize for the interruption, and I wanted to say that I want to go to school and become a hero!" She said as she stood and brushed off the dirt from her pants.

His eyes narrowed, "We talked about this Hina, it could be dangerous."

Hina shook her head slightly, "Sensei it's dangerous for everyone. You can't tell me you're not worried about your students, you tell me about the attacks. It's not safe anywhere and if I'm here training to be a hero I can protect myself. I have been training extremely hard with my quirk, Figura said I should talk to you. I saw all those kids and I want to be like them!" She snapped.

Aizawa looked at her, "No." and started walking away from her.

"Sensei, I just want to help people!" Hina felt her eyes start to water, "Just like you helped me!" Her voice shaking.

Aizawa stopped not looking at her then glanced back, looking down he muttered something along the lines of "too protective," she couldn't quite hear it, he sighed.

"Look Hina, I'll consider this right now but for the rest of this semester before summer I want you training and studying. I can't have any disobedience not like when you entered into the practical exam without my knowledge."

Hina looked at Aizawa and smiled, "Thank you Sensei." And jogged up to him.

"I'm gonna have to have a talk with Figura." Aizawa said.

"What? No, he only talked to me about it because I asked!" she said.

"He's not in trouble Hina, we have to increase your school work and training." He said gruffly.

"Oh," she walked next to him thinking what they could possibly do that was more than what they already were? She was soon to find out how hard they would be all summer long.


	2. Chapter 2

Hina's POV

Since that day her lessons had been hard on Hina, she had studied her butt off and tonight was the night that Mic came and told her of her application status. For her training Figura had gone even harder on her claiming that the students in the summer camp were going to experience similar things.

They had her switch forms repeatedly until she was drained then to keep doing it. Then he had her practicing resizing after that and then he had her going back to the flashcards. Next he had her working on physical combat, they had done some training before but now it was every day for an hour they sparred. And she thought she was doing good as she had bested him a few times.

The homework and lecture had doubled he was there most of the day from 8 to 8 and she was starving all the time eating snacks while he spoke and writing notes at the same time. She was excited nonetheless, she stared at the clock anxiously waiting for Mic to show up.

Because of the exam she snuck into she was eligible, but she had to take a test based on her skills to see if she could start mid semester with students her age or not. That test date would be before Aizawa got home, and today they would be letting her know what she would be tested on.

She was cooking dinner when Hizashi entered, "Hina, where's my favorite girl!" Present Mic's loud voice boomed through the small house.

Hina turned and ran to the front door where Hizashi was taking off his shoes. "Mic!" Hina yelled and gave him a big hug. "How was your summer?!" She exclaimed as she pulled back.

"Eh you know the kids summer camp I do for the radio is just as good as ever!" he boasted and Hina smiled at him.

He nodded, "So I am here to talk to you formally. I know you've been training so this is about the exam." He stated.

Mic started walking to the table and sat down pointing finger guns at her, "Hina, the exam you have to take will be like the final exam the students had to take this past semester. You'll be tested on a written exam and the practical. If you don't pass end of the line, got it!" Mic smiled finger in the air as the smile burst onto Hina's face.

"Yes!" She exclaimed as she jumped around the kitchen.

"So, Shouta left for the camp, today right?" Hizashi asked.

Hina looked at him still beaming brightly, "Yeah he left this morning," she reached into her pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper covered in numbers. "And he left me a million numbers to contact for emergencies." She giggled and jogged upstairs to grab her notebook and study some more.

Hizashi shook his head laughing, "That sounds like him! So, the practical is tomorrow Hina, be ready... Is something burning?"

There was a loud crash as Hina scrambled downstairs into the kitchen. "Oh no! I totally forgot!"

~Fast Forward~

Hina stared at the gate before her, she was at one of the schools building sites they used for classes or practice. This was the practical. She knew from rumors that she would have to fight a teacher that best executed her weaknesses. For all her childhood she grew up knowing all these hero's and getting lessons from them if anyone knew her weakness it was them.

The written test was scheduled for tomorrow and she was nervous about wasting the rest of today away from resting. She was thought it would make more sense for Aizawa would fight her, but with him at the training camp she knew it would have to be someone else. Either way she knew it would be difficult which ever teacher had been decided to fight her.

Her extra training had really helped with her confidence. She felt much better about quick transformations and resizing was coming along mostly just a small hiccup here and there. She took a deep breath calming her mind before the big plunge.

The loud speaker blared to life as she heard Mic, "In this test you'll be fighting All Might, either run and get help or fight and capture them with the handcuffs provided. BEGIN!"

Then the doors to the city swung open wide, she stood still a little stunned from the sudden news of who was waiting for her. Fighting All Might had been out of the question, she didn't even think about it, how stupid could she be. She should have realized that he was a good option, she might not even stand a chance.

She shook her head at the pathetic thought and jolted forward and took to the sky leaping and turning into a falcon. She surveyed the area below her she saw the shining in the distance what was obviously the exit. And a blue suit under the arch in the form of a daunting large figure.

All Might was standing in wait, a bold plan Hina glanced around careening to the left perching on a building. Looking around she got a brief idea of the layout, there were a few dead ends in alleys and some good paths to take to escape. She ruffled her feathers and took a deep breath holding back the cry that hung in her throat.

She pushed off of the building and flew to the street in front of All Might, turning back. She squared her shoulders, this was tough she didn't know how much he knew about her. Aizawa had probably informed him well enough. He had never been around her when she was growing up but in recent years he had started coming over occasionally.

He smiled at her, she took a deep breath and charged him, if she let him get in the first attack he would have the upper hand. She knew just how powerful he was from watching and observing him, that if he got the first charge in she would be a goner.

He lowered his head and leaned forward readying himself. She poured her power to her legs channeling cheetah for speed and picked up her charge.

All Might suddenly disappeared in front of her and she quickly leapt forward with as much strength as she could muster. Midair she rotated her body to look behind her to find All Might coming at her from behind. And as she landed turned into a giant Gorilla and gave All Might a swift uppercut, the suddenness of her transformation seemed to surprise him, so he wasn't expecting the hit. As he flew backwards, Hina judged the distance between her and the gate.

Considering the opportunity, she didn't see All Might recover and turned to find him gone. Her eyes widened as she lunged sideways to the right but wasn't fast enough. All Might was lunging at her from the right and hit her backwards with a good punch to the gut. She felt her back connect to the building and heard cracking. Is she hadn't still been a 15 ft gorilla that could have been bad. She bent down fists on the ground and roared barring her teeth, swung a fist at him.

Her forms could sometimes get the better of her judgments, and right now all she could see was All Might through tunnel vision. All Might barely moved as he punched her large, fist away then punched her in the chest knocking her again into the building breaking it even more. The knock to her head cleared her thoughts for a moment long enough for her to focus again.

She swiped her foot under him and he jumped backwards to avoid her sad kick. Then she squatted forward and launched herself into the air using all her strength which rocketed herself up pretty far. All Might took a jump into the air to intercept her fist held out in front of him like superman.

As he neared she closed her eyes, turned, and took a nose dive. As a falcon again, she slid by All Might by a fraction feeling his skin graze her feathers. Then as she reached his mid-section and turned back into a gorilla and grabbed him making herself even larger than before. She used her strength and held All Might under her feet to pound him into the pavement below.

Her feet connected to the ground and so did All Might, but barely fazed he threw her large hands away like they weighed nothing. And gave a swift uppercut right to her giant monkey face and sent her soaring backwards. He seemed a little scratched, but nothing had slowed him, only surprised him.

Hina scrambled back and changed her body again this time fully into a cheetah. Her haunches raised as she gave All Might a quick glance. Fighting him had been a foolish thought she had to escape, she took off down a street and felt All Might behind her as she sprinted. She quickly turned around buildings just barely dodging them by rotating her tail.

He was closing in and she knew it, damn of course he probably wasn't even breaking a sweat. He seemed to be coming from the left side so as a large intersection came up she twisted her tail and changed her direction to go right. All might's presence behind her disappeared for a second and she boosted her legs as she jumped into the air turning into a falcon speed around the big buildings and kept her body low to the ground weaving around the city going away from the exit.

All Might appeared in front of her poised to punch again as she flew at him, so Hina tucked her wings and dived under him. Then she climbed as fast as she could gliding over a large building she used most of her reservoir of power to turn into a fifty-foot ape. She clapped her fists together and smashed her hands into the building under her. The building broke apart and collapsed on the street behind her with All Might under it. Then as a falcon she flew as fast as she could towards the exit her wings pushing against the tiredness she was feeling.

It came into view, 50 ft, 40, 30, then All Might yelled as he came towards her. She flew low to the ground, then landed and as a kangaroo bounded in one last powerful leap. All Might landed where she had been punching the ground, as she skidded across the ground under the exit sign.

She collapsed and took large gulps of air as she laid on the ground. Her heart stuttered, and she felt tired and light headed. She had never had to push that far, nor taken that much of a beating.

All Might's unmistakable footsteps thudded closer till he was bent forward lowering his hand to help her up. She took it and stood a little wobbly, which he then put her arm around his shoulder.

"You've done well young Tomago, I know how much this meant to you. Aizawa is very proud of how far you've come." He smiled at her and helped her onto recovery girl's stretcher.

Hina nodded, verklempt and emotional at passing the exam, this was happening finally she didn't know what to say.

All Might didn't have any problems apparently, "You know you had me a few times. But you need to work on not letting the beast become you." And like that he walked away.

Hina looked down at her lap and stared, he was right that was her biggest problem. Sometimes she could feel the rage building up in her even if she didn't transform that day. It must be a side effect, she doesn't turn into beasts she is part beast, she thought absent mindedly as she laid down.

"Now let me give you a big, SMOOOTCH!" Recover girl exclaimed as her lips touched Hina's knees.

She felt her eyelids flutter and close as she took a deep soothing breath.

When she woke up she was at home in her bed, she leaned forward and got up she didn't feel painful recovery girl had an amazing quirk she thought. When she padded downstairs, she found Hizashi passed out on the couch watching the news. She smiled at him and went to make herself some tea then she grabbed some of yesterday's leftovers.

She padded back into her room with her tea and sat in her chair she ate the cold noodles. Tomorrow morning would be the written test and she pulled out her notes going over them. She had been right about the day wasting away it was practically midnight right now. She finished the tea and leftovers and focused some more until her eyes started to feel heavy. She waddled over to her bed and plopped down staring at the ceiling, she hoped Aizawa was being safe.

The next morning her and Hizashi had walked to the school and he had shown her to the exam room. She stared up at the teacher who was watching her, she hadn't really been introduced to him. His name was Snipe, she was kind of intimidated by his presence but shrugged it off. This was UA, which meant they intended for her to be uncomfortable.

The test itself wasn't too difficult she had been homeschooled for a long time so there was a lot of time for tutoring. She wasn't the smartest person but the only part that really caught her was the essay part. It had taken half the time given.

When she was done she sat in the lounge with Mic as they awaited her results. She sat nervously thinking about the students she interrupted earlier before the summer and realized those were going to be her classmates.

Hizashi turned to her, "So you think you did good?" he asked.

Hina bit her lip a little, "Yeah maybe that one quadradic function might've been wrong but I think overall I did well."

Hizashi bumped her shoulder with his wrist, "Hey don't start doubting now. But after you pass the next step is the provisional hero license. That's what the other kids are working towards."

Hina looked at Hizashi and nodded, she was determined to do this then it was reasonable that she needed to look forward. There was a knock at the door and it startled Hina slightly.

She turned to look, and the principal came in and sat across from them. "Well as predicted, Aizawa taught you well my girl. You passed the written test!" he said happily.

Hina let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding in, "So what do I do right now?" she asked.

The principal smiled at her, "Well you should begin rigorous training of your quirk is what I'd say normally. But this isn't a normal situation." He sipped his tea slowly, "Aizawa submitted an analysis of your quirk and your drawbacks. My dear your quirks only draw backs seem to be anger in close quarters."

Hina nodded and glanced at Mic who gave her a thumb up. "Hina is quite far along with her control and abilities!" he cheered.

Nezu nodded, "Indeed, so I would recommend you continue training with Figura for the moment, he seems to have an advantage with his own quirk."

She stood and bowed her head, "Thank you for this opportunity!" she felt a prickle in her eyes and she fought them back.

"Welcome to UA!" Hizashi screamed as he picked Hina up and spun her around. She laughed at his behavior and smiled brightly at him when he put her down.

"I can't wait to tell Aizawa!" she laughed a little choked up.

Hizashi dropped her off at home and Hina settled into the couch as she sat there for a minute taking it all in. She was officially going to UA this semester she was blown away that this was happening. She sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

The news was already on and before she changed the channel something caught her attention. In the frame there were firefighters and ambulances. But the thing that was bothering her was the man standing at the edge of the shot. She could recognize those scarves anywhere. The title read 'Villain Attack on UA' she felt her heart clench.

She picked up her phone and dialed Aizawa, only to end up with the line busy. He was probably trying to handle the situation, but she sat there staring at the TV for a while. Her phone started ringing and the number was Hizashi's.

She picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey kid how you doing?" He asked.

Hina fiddled with her shirt, "Good is Aizawa okay?"

She heard a sigh on the other end, "Yeah should've figured you'd see the news. He's fine his pride is a little hurt but that's it."

Hina nodded, "Good, I was worried. His phone line was busy."

"Yeah, he had to call the school, he should be home later tonight. Go to bed soon okay?"

Hina smiled dully, "Yeah thanks for call." She hung up the phone and stared at the TV one last time before turning it off.

She walked up to bed and flopped down hard, she had been so excited and it all turned to ash in her mouth. Sure, she wasn't there but those poor kids, the one that was captured and the injured. She was glad Aizawa was unhurt but knew that it had taken a hard toll on him none the less.

She tossed and turned in her bed unable to fall asleep, she heard the front door open and felt her self-moving. She ran downstairs and tackled Aizawa into a big hug, she was crying, and she felt him wobble. Then he hugged her back firmly patting her back.

"Hey, it's okay I'm back," he said quietly.

She pulled back to look at him, his eyes were hooded, and she could see the upset look in them. "I know but I was worried." She sniffled.

His lips twitched a little, "Hey let's go to the couch." She followed him to the couch and curled up into a ball in his lap. Thy sat there for a while quietly, as Hina sniffled lightly her tears stopped.

"I heard you got accepted." He said.

"Yeah fighting All Might was hard, but the test was easy." She took a deep breath. "Are you really alright?"

He sighed tiredly, "No truthfully, but I will be." He brushed her hair with his fingers, "I'm worried even more now about you attending."

She sighed, "I know, I am too. But we can't be daunted by evil! Right?" she asked giggling a little.

"Right… remember when you were little and wanted me to braid your hair all the time?" he asked changing the topic.

She smiled a little, "Yeah you aren't very good at braiding though." She snickered.

He poked her head, "I did my best its not as easy as it looks." She laughed lightly as he cleared his throat, "You should go to bed kitten, its late."

She sat up and gave him one last hug, "Okay don't beat yourself up Sensei." She gave him a tired smile and headed back to bed. The second her head hit the pillow she fell right asleep.

She woke up late in the day she could tell by the bright sunlight filtering in, she looked at a clock and read 2pm. She jumped up she had slept in! she rushed downstairs to find Aizawa gone like she had thought. He had to be at the school probably to diffuse this situation. She huffed a sigh and made breakfast.

Then she got into her training clothes and went into the back yard. She started with practicing her switching forms rapidly then moved to upsizing. She felt her self-straining as she struggled to hold a large jaguar. The proportions seemed to be alright so that was good she was improving.

Figura stepped out onto the porch, "Hey now giant Ostrich!" he yelled at her.

She held back a growl but turned anyways, her legs stretching she wobbled a bit and felt her one leg pulling. She lowered her head and spied her left leg wasn't nearly as thick as the other. She rolled her eyes a little and focused on her left leg. She felt it growing to the degree that the other was in and when she opened her eyes she stared triumphantly at Figura.

He looked at her then nodded, "Good work! But I liked it better with the skinny leg." He laughed.

She honked indignantly at him and turned back to normal. "Why are you here today?" she asked. He threw a towel at her and she wiped some of the sweat away.

"What got into a fancy school and now you don't have time to train?" he laughed as he punched her shoulder lightly. "I didn't want to give you too much time on your own right now." He smirked at her.

She looked up at him and smiled, "So let's get training!"

He pulled out the flashcards and had her try to use the animals' abilities without her turning. She struggled with the newer animals but utilizing certain ones were easy. She was pretty good with Bat auditory capabilities and snake olfactory senses along with the infrared sensors. Elephant worked well for long distance smelling, and platypus was great for locating animals in the water.

She usually used their other abilities like speed and strength but that was easy using their senses could be way more helpful in the long run. Figura then proceeded with some physical combat again, she was bone tired when she collapsed on the couch.

"Heh, you sure are getting stronger!" he boasted.

She responded by groaning she opened her eyes as he sat on the arm of the couch beside her.

"You're gonna be a great hero kid." He said. "But go shower you look disgusting!" she laughed a little and peeled herself off of the couch and trudged up the stairs. When she got out of the shower she smelled food and came down to find Hizashi cooking.

"Where'd Figura go?" she asked as she shook her hair out.

Hizashi turned, "Huh, just headed home when I got here."

She nodded and turned to grab a drink from the fridge, "Are you guys afraid to leave me alone?" she asked.

Hizashi laughed, "Not my idea! But I like being here anyways."

"Might as well move in." she joked bumping his back with her elbow.

He let out a nervous laugh, "Yeahhh, anyways you should study after this!" he said.

Hina gave him a sideways glance, "Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"Because you need to study, you still have to keep up your grades and, there's the provisional license exam!" he stated matter of factly.

She nodded and took a bowl of the stir-fry he made and headed upstairs. She fell asleep on her notes at some point, but she was startled awake when she heard a yell from downstairs. She turned to look out her door and wadded downstairs slowly.

She came to find Hizashi watching TV with Aizawa Hizashi's hand was covering his mouth in shock. She turned her attention to the TV and noticed All might standing toe to toe with a disfigured man. She stood there frozen watching the Television.

The fight seemed horrendous enough but the commentary through the TV was much worse. The talks of All Might's true form and if he was gonna win, she was watching on in horror. The other heroes were rescuing people and keeping the bystanders back.

She looked at Aizawa scared for a moment, he glanced back and signaled for her to come over. She walked over and curled up beside him on the couch. The scene was shocking none the less, All Might fought back the disfigured man. In a few hits he was passed out and All Might thrust his fist into the air.

Hina let out a sigh and relaxed a bit more into the couch. She turned to look at the two men, "What's gonna happen now?" she asked.

"We will just wait and see," Aizawa mumbled quietly and rubbed her shoulder.

Hina nodded and watched the TV All Might standing in the wreckage pointing his finger, "Now it's up to you!" her heart clenched, and she felt like he was talking to all the hero's past present and future.

The next day Aizawa was busy with school, and Hina focused on training, Hizashi said she was working too hard. But to her it seemed to be the only way to take her mind off of All Might's retirement. It was a great loss to the world that's for sure all kinds of people were reeling in their own ways.

She practiced focusing on her power, she needed to add extra oomph to her hits. She channeled the gorilla and focused on her breathing. She let out a quick flurry of kicks and punches succession with the same amount of power was difficult. She let out a round house kick just as Aizawa came into the backyard.

He hadn't been happy since he came home from the camp and Hina noticed the extra dark circles under his eyes. She was especially worried because he hadn't gone out to do any hero work. Which meant he was too exhausted and run down.

She watched as he came down onto the grass, "Hina look right now the students are gonna be training for the Provisional license exam, but I think you should wait. Usually students do it in their second year anyways."

Hina gave him a confused look, "Why can't I apply with them?"

"The structure of the test is essentially team orientated, you would be at a disadvantage anyways." He stated roughly.

She put her hands on her hips, "That shouldn't matter if I'm at a disadvantage that's fine. Why can't it be my choice?"

"You aren't going Hina, end of story." He said and turned back into the house.

Hina growled a little and did an aggravated tornado kick. She practiced late into the evening and Hizashi came out to bring her in. She took a shower and sat on the floor, all that had happened in the last few days came crashing down on her. She felt an overwhelming pressure to become a hero now more than ever. The world needed help keeping order in All Might's absence, but she knew Aizawa couldn't come to grip with that right now.

He had barely accepted her attending school, if the other kids were taking a test so should she. She closed her eyes and let the water run down her face. She was going to take that exam with them, she already had a student number that was all she should need. She would just have to find out from Hizashi where the test would be held, he was never good at secrets.

She got up and hopped out of the shower she got changed and decided to lay down and try to get some sleep. She would plan her next move in the morning it didn't need to be concrete, but she was going to do this one way or another.

Downstairs she heard the two adults shuffling around before going to bed themselves. She smiled determined, and rolled onto her back, looking at the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling she sighed. She had never really had good school experiences before she wondered if everyone in that class was nice. She hoped so it would be annoying if they weren't, she closed her eyes and drifted back off to sleep.

The next few days had been extremely rushed Sensei had taken her to the store and they bought her new school books as well as some new notebooks. He told her she got to buy one thing that was special, so she grabbed the cute backpack with little animal faces on them saying how it was meant to be hers. He rolled his eyes but got it for her anyways, then they had to pick up some uniforms.

Once at the school the support teacher informed them that they needed to design a super suit and Aizawa came up with an idea. Hina wasn't too particular but Aizawa had decided that black would work well for her. His design had some body armor and a hood that covered her hair. She agreed that sounded alright, but the support teacher let them know that he might tweak a few of their ideas. Leaving the support class Midnight went in after them for some reason but said hello and congratulations to Hina.

Hina told Aizawa that she respected his decision about the provisional exam and he seemed pleased with that. He wasn't around the house very much, he was at the school insuring his class was well trained enough for the exam. Hina took that to heart and focused on her own training as well. If they were gonna be ahead of her then she needed to catch up.

She slowly asked questions about the exam to Hizashi inquiring because she would need to know for the future. He had so far told her that the two classes went to different places and that it was usually harder for UA due to the sports festival. Hina was to be in class A so she had to go to that location if she intended on participating in the exam.

She heard Aizawa saying something to Hizashi when she was upstairs. She turned her ear into a bat and listened hard.

"So, we are set to be at the National Takoba Arena, I heard Ms. Joke is supposed to be there." She heard Aizawa sigh.

"I know how much you love her!" Hizashi joked.

"I don't she always tries to use her quirk on me. It's gonna be too early in the morning for that."

Hina turned her ear back to normal and pumped her fist she knew the location and that it was in the morning. She pounded her fists quietly against her legs, this meant she wasn't going to be lagging behind. She went to bed early that night saying she was exhausted from all the extra training.

She knew Hizashi never really woke her up when she was extra tired, and she laid down on her bed. She felt so jittery and excited she didn't know much about the exam, but they would have to explain it for everyone right? She rolled over and looked out the window tomorrow was gonna be stressful, but she was sure she would be able to handle it.


	3. Chapter 3

Hina's POV

She set a vibrate alarm on her phone for 5am and hopped out the window and flew to UA. She noticed the buses and waited while the students slowly showed up. She paid attention to the bus that Aizawa got into and followed close enough behind. With her Falcon vision she was barely a spec to the people on the bus while she saw clearly. She turned into a crow and landed in a tree decently far enough behind.

When Aizawa went into the building Hina flew behind a corner in the building and turned back to normal. She had worn a sweater and school skirt, but she was currently using her quirk to change the colour of her hair. Right now, it was black, if she was caught she would change it into something else.

She wadded in and people regarded her without much concern, most talked about how they were going to beat UA. She got stopped at the registration desk by an older tired man, he reminded her of Aizawa.

"Student number and school." He said plainly.

"UA and 4225375," she said as he plugged it into his tablet. She watched nervously fidgeting with her skirt.

He looked up bored, "Continue."

She thanked him and headed into the room with the rest of the students she noticed the kids from UA. And glanced around she couldn't spot Aizawa she held her breath maybe she could relax?

She turned to the nearest student, he had black buzzed hair and was wearing a cap, "Did the teachers leave?" she asked him.

He looked to her curiously, "Yeah! They leave to watch from the stands, do you need help finding your class?" he asked loudly.

Hina blinked at his robust response and smiled at him, "No I should be okay I just lagged behind. Thank you!" she said brightly. Now that she knew Aizawa couldn't spot her she relaxed and let her disguise drop as she wadded through the crowd. She tried to keep class A in sight to monitor them she was curious as she watched them chat animatedly.

The tired man walked slowly onto the stage and started giving the speech of the rules. She listened and couldn't be happier a free for all was gonna be simple she would just avoid all the commotion. Everyone seemed to have one target and even though she technically counted no one knew about her or her quirk.

She was given her balls and sensors and herded into a change room if she had a costume. She should have known they would all be wearing their outfits. She tested her quirk in the change room stall and the sensors stayed but changed in size. The balls were part of her clothing so they disappeared with her human form. When the walls dropped away she ran to a bush like area and stood in front so as not to draw suspicion and readied herself.

She had purposefully placed herself opposite from UA if people were gonna be running at them then they wouldn't notice her. The buzzer went, and she quickly turned into an Etruscan Shrew the smallest mammal, and scuttled away behind the huge masses. She locates some all grass where she could survey her options but then the ground vibrated and opened as she braced herself and she fell into a divide.

She thanked whoever did this silently as she scuttled in the cracks underneath all the other students. Thanks to the ruined ground she passed by completely unseen. She turned into a pit viper and slid through the cracks keeping an eye on body heat signatures. The hoard seemed to be grouping up just to her left she would have to get to stragglers instead.

She turned her attention to the right and noticed a small group had teamed up she got closer, but her cover ended just short of them. She mentally sighed and turned back into a shrew and scurried under a bush. She took a good look at the group and noticed a few of them had lit up sensors. She smiled inwardly and scuttled out from under the bush and under their legs.

No one noticed her the attention wasn't on small things under them, but it should have been. She turned back into a person and thrust her balls onto the two with one senor lit up. She disqualified one in time for the group to notice her and attack. One of her sensors lit up and she turned quickly throwing the ball haphazardly at the guy. She must have been lucky as it just bounced off the edge of the sensor and lit it up.

The other two people in the group that she had dismantled started attacking one extended his arms to try and rope her. She shrunk down just in time and delivered a swift high kick to his chin as she regained her normal size. The other person got in front of her as his teammate passed out and hurled a ball at her which caused Hina to jump back to dodge.

Hina turned her attention back to the guy standing in her way and ran at him he seemed to ready himself but at the last second Hina leapt over him to his fallen teammate and slammed her ball on the sensors. The guy turned around just in time to see her sensors all lit up, she had passed, "Two people to pass!" the out speaker stated.

Hina walked off the field to the waiting room leaving the distressed guy behind her, when she got there she recognized the boy whom she had talked to earlier.

He snapped his head up to look at the newcomer, "Huh you have different hair, congrats on passing!" he cheered.

Hina smiled brightly at him, "Thanks but you made it here, first, right? You did great!" she smiled back.

He looked at her outfit, "Where's your hero costume?"

Hina looked down at her dirty skirt and sweater, "Huh? Oh yeah it was damaged, so this is what I have!" she said quickly.

"That's too bad!" he said animatedly. Hina nodded and looked as more people started to come in.

"Nice meeting you!" she said as she went to grab a drink. He waved her off and she tried to focus on the next part this wasn't it. She could still fail this test it was important to get it right. She sat down in the far corner and focused on her breathing she hadn't used too many forms, so she wasn't tired.

That had to be a, plus right? Slowly the room started crowding and Hina looked at all the students mulling around and conversing. She noticed there were a few kids from UA and she smiled so they had been focused and made it out of the firefight.

The dark blonde pointed at her and Hina turned her head back down to the table hoping they wouldn't come over. But then they heard a loud explosion and Hina turned to look at the screen and saw the whole arena fall apart.

The announcement stated that the were to act as a rescuer and help the casualties. Hina jogged to keep up with the masses and channeled the pit viper again. The infrared would be helpful in letting her see people regardless of visual obstruction. She passed a group helping a child out of a pit and focused on a signature under the collapsed building.

When she got closer she noticed they were half hanging out, she slid to them. "Hey are you alright? Can you move?" she asked tentatively.

The person didn't look back at her, "I can't feel my legs." He said.

Hina nodded, "It's gonna be okay." She picked up the rubble he was laying on and channeled as much extra strength as she could. She carried him and the rubble over to the station set up people gave her weird looks, but she kept going.

When she got there, "He might have a possible spinal injury." And ran off back into the fray. She ran into people crying and she calmed them down then proceeded to escort them to safety gently. But she wasn't prepared for when the wall off to the side busted open to reveal Gang Orca.

Quite a few students went to distract them and Hina started moving faster using her scanning abilities. Some called out that they needed someone with strength, Hina jogged over to help them out. She assessed the stability of the building before proceeding to lift the debris.

She walked around ensuring that the others made it out safely, her infrared was picking up a few people, but most were being assisted. She walked to the people trying to get a child out of a pit, they couldn't reach him.

"Hey, let me help I can get him," she said. She jumped into the hole and turned into a house cat which helped her vison and meant that she wouldn't hurt him upon her landing. She landed and turned back keeping the low light vision, "Are you okay to move?" she asked sincerely.

"I think so," he yelled.

Hina squinted and looked up she turned back to the boy, "Listen I need your help I'm gonna grab your hands and I need you to hold onto my legs alright?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yes." She turned into an eagle and placed her feet around his wrists. She flapped her wings once he grabbed onto her bird legs. She upsized it a tiny bit to make sure she could carry him and focused on not clenching her talons too much less she hurt him.

When she made it out of the hole she lowered him into some guys arms and they all took off. She careened around keeping low but used her vison to look over to the villains. Just as she noticed the green haired kid kick Gang Orca the announcers voice boomed over the speaker.

"It's over!" she landed and turned back to normal and huddled where everyone was.

She stared at the screen eagerly and waited for her name to appear. When the list showed up she search quickly for her name finding it easily. She jumped up and down pumping her fists into the air, a man came over and handed her a paper. She took a quick look at it and it read that she passed with an 88. She couldn't have been happier even if she had passed with a 60, a pass was a pass!

She went into the line and got her picture taken for the ID card and followed the other students outside. She was staring at it happily when a familiar voice cleared his throat.

Hina turned slowly around to find Aizawa glaring at her intensely, she swallowed hard.

"You weren't supposed to be here." He stated bluntly. "You should be expelled remember what I said, you weren't allowed to go behind my back anymore and yet you show up here."

Hina bit her lip and glanced at the card, "Sensei I passed whether I was at a disadvantage or not! I'm training just as hard as they are, so I should be here!"

He sighed, "I won't expel you, but don't you dare think you can get out of this without punishment!" he said aggressively. "Hizashi is coming to pick you up stay here no flying!"

Hina nodded and stood there as Aizawa got onto the bus she could feel the eyes of the class A student and turned away to hide her shame. She went and sat down on a bench, waiting for Hizashi to show up.

The car ride with Hizashi was extremely quiet and she felt it made it worse. She wouldn't change anything she had done she had a provisional license and she wasn't behind.

Hizashi sighed as they pulled up to the house, "Look I don't approve of your methods, and don't tell Shouta, but he wouldn't have let you anywhere near that arena. So, I'm disappointed in you and also proud of you. Take that with a grain of salt."

Hina gave him a shy smile, "Okay thanks Mic, I understand."

She walked into the house with Hizashi following her inside and Aizawa was waiting in the hallway.

"You are in serious trouble." He said coolly.

Hina nodded and took a nervous breath, "I understand what I did, and I know I shouldn't have done it behind your back. That was wrong, but I don't regret doing it I got the license and I never doubted myself." She said solemnly.

Aizawa looked past her to Hizashi, then huffed loudly. "I should have let you go, I don't doubt your abilities. You are one of the most skilled kids I've met, and I'm glad you passed the test. If I catch wind of anything that shouldn't be happening I will terminate your acceptance to UA and your license."

Hina looked at Aizawa abashed and then glanced at Hizashi who gave her a not so subtle thumbs up.

She sighed, "I promise to abide by all the rules from here on out." She crossed her heart too as a light joke. Which seemed to have worked even a little which caused his lips to twitch upwards.

"You're grounded give me your phone and go to your room." He said smirking a little.

Hina slowly gave him her phone then walked upstairs, she laid down on the floor and sighed deeply. This could have gone better but she did well, completed the goal and didn't suffer major consequences. She was giddy seeing all those kids and nervous. Every one of them wants to become a hero, almost 1200 kids. At most 100 were going to get their provisional license that meant a lot of competition.

Being a hero was about helping people at its core but Hina realized today that there was a fair bit more than that. You had to compete and even use situations to better yourself over others. Life is and always will be dog eat dog, in a similar way she was glad she wasn't behind in the game now.

Saturday and Sunday, she still did some physical training with Figura who congratulated her, "I knew you had it in you kid!" he said mid spar. She threw a kick right hook but Figura manipulated his body to get away from it.

"Good I almost couldn't dodge that!" he clapped her on the back laughing.

"I'm nervous about tomorrow, I haven't been around a lot of people in a long time." She said nervously.

He shook his head, "Remember the meditation we taught you little one, if you calm down yourself you calm down the beast. In groups there is nothing rational to be afraid of." He declared.

She nodded and hugged her mentor, "You'll still come on Sunday's, right?" she asked hopeful.

He smiled ruefully, "Child I will visit you to see how you're coming along, but beyond that I have trained you to my fullest potential. Remember not a lot of people have my reflexes!" he puffed his chest out proudly then a water bottle hit him on the head.

Hina giggled as Figura blinked and slowly turned to glare at Aizawa and Hizashi, who had thrown the bottle was his best guess.

"Very impressive reflexes Figura!" Hizashi called out to him snickering.

Figura muttered angrily in Spanish and stalked after Hizashi who ran into the house. Hina stood there laughing at them and Aizawa had a small smirk on his face. This was a great end to her homeschooled days, she thought. She heard the yelling from inside the house and bent over laughing clutching her stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

Hina's POV

Aizawa entered the room before her as the class settled into their seats waiting for absolute quiet before introducing her to the class. "I hope the provisional license exam was eye opening for many of you, but today before we commence with anything else I have an announcement. Over the summer break it was decided that joining your class today would be Tomago Hina,"

Hina stepped into the room and bowed.

Lida stood up suddenly, "As class rep, welcome. But Sensei, how can she enter so late?"

Aizawa took a deep breath, "Miss Tomago took the entrance exam with you all, but was unable to attend first semester. For that she had to take all of the final exams from last semester."

Lida bowed, "Tomago there's a seat available by the window, feel free to take it."

Hina nodded and looked at the various empty seats in the room when she had last been here they were all full. She settled and took out her notebook. Looking at Sensei as he started talking then he let Mic come in to teach English; as her first official school class it wasn't bad. It was annoying that she was uncomfortable in the little plastic chairs and that the other students distracted her slightly, but she was happy with it.

Morning class past slowly and dragged on but she was sure she would get used to it soon. They were excused by the bell for lunch and as she packed her things as her new classmates descended on her.

Too many questions were fired at her so fast she couldn't hear them. She backed up as Lida, came forward, "Look asking multiple questions at once will give no results. So, one question at a time." Hina glanced at the boy as he waived his hand in a chopping motion he seemed very robotic.

"Are you professor Aizawa's daughter!?" The pink one asked.

"Um... No?" Hina answers not sure what to say how do you tell random strangers your whole backstory.

"What's your quirk?" The red headed boy asked excitedly.

Hina opened her mouth, then glanced at where Aizawa hesitated at the door, "Enough questions, you'll make her anxious." He said before leaving the room. Everyone had turned to look at Sensei so Hina used that to escape the circle they had made around her.

She turned and jogged away and took a deep breath, they all seemed nice but too fast and too many all at once was overwhelming. She turned down the hall and headed outside, the garden was amazing this time of year, everything flourishing. It was her favorite thing, being outside, so much that a lot of her previous classes used this to help focus her. She sat underneath the tree and opened her lunch.

Hina took a bite of her egg roll and watched the birds fly, at this current moment she thought it would be nice to spread her wings. She looked around, not a student in sight so she put her food down and turned.

Fluttering her wings slightly she glanced at the brown feathers of the Falcon and unfurled to take into the air. There was a slight breeze and she closed her eyes as she glided. Soaking in the sun and the smells, hearing the rustling of the leaves in the breeze. Most of the other birds had fled when she had taken flight, other animals didn't like her in most forms.

She did a couple quick wheels around the garden then took higher to the sky she noticed the new buildings. She flew over them and read the names, each one seemed to have a theme she spotted a person exiting out of the building Alliance. It had a big 1-A on it so she assumed this was where the missing students were.

She landed and watched the ash blonde carry garbage bags she rustled her feathers lightly. She spyed on the boy curiously, she wondered why they were here and not in class. The boy turned his glare in her direction as he approached and she startled a little.

He stood for a moment staring at her and she assumed it was because she was a Falcon, not too common. Then he moved closer, and she regarded him closely and he stopped just a few paces away from her.

"Stupid bird," He muttered and passed her by. She cocked her head to look at him walking away, she was unsure why her just sitting there was dumb. She shook her head and leapt back into the air and soared up high and landed back near her bag.

She did a quick perimeter check and turned back then quickly scarfed down her food. Entering the class after lunch it was pretty empty and she took the seat she had previously. Everyone slowly came in all chatting and laughing, Hina felt a little jealous if she let herself be honest. She desperately wanted a friend, but she wasn't sure how to approach it at all.

When the class rep came in Hina decided to ask her questions, she got up and walked over to him. "Hey Iida, right?" she asked him quietly.

He turned to look at her, "Yes what is it miss Tomago?"

"Uh well, why isn't the whole class here?" she asked.

He adjusted his glasses, "They got into an unprofessional fight, and thus have been sentenced to house arrest for a few days each."

Hina nodded, "Okay thank you."

"If I may ask what is your quirk?" he asked bluntly.

Hina looked around a bit uncomfortably but Aizawa entered back into the room, "We will discuss her quirk when the two in house arrest join us."

Hina looked at him confused but nodded none the less and sat back into her seat. The rest of the day went by quickly and Hina waited nervously for the day he would discuss her quirk. When Cementoss left the other students wanted to talk to her but Aizawa came to get her.

"Hina, come." Was all he said and she gave light smiles to the confused students. When she got out in to the hallway he turned to her, "You are still grounded no socialization go straight home." She nodded and turned to walk home.

The next day some students had questions for her, the pink one jumped up when she came in.

"Hey! Tomago, why're you in toruble?!" she asked curiously.

Hina rubbed her neck, "Oh well I took the provisional license exam with out Aizawa's permission." She said shyly.

"I thought I saw you there!" the blonde Kaminari said.

"But you passed right?" Ashido asked.

Hina nodded, "Yes but that doesn't make what I did right." She said as she sat in her seat.

Aizawa came in and everyone rushed to their seats, Hina felt the next two days blur. Classes were interesting but she was banned from physical classes due to her disobedience. Aizawa told her that by the end of the week she would be able to join those classes.

The next morning she walked into class and noticed the class was much fuller than before. She walked to her seat and found the one in the front was now filled with the blonde boy from earlier. His feet were on the table and he regarded her with squinted eyes. She smiled lightly at him and sat behind him completely unsure if she should introduce herself.

She pulled out her notes and grabbed her water bottle accidentally knocking her pen across the floor. She sighed and made to get up, but a green haired kid bent down and handed it to her with a shy smile.

"Hey, I'm Midoriya, glad you're gonna be in our class." He said and took her off guard with his clear honesty and bright smile.

She opened her mouth but Bakugo beat her to it, "Shut it Deku!" He grunted.

Hina glanced at him annoyed, here she shouldn't have let it get to her or say anything but... she couldn't resist "Hey shut it yourself, no one was talking to you." Hina said. Then pointedly ignoring the shocked expressions and Bakugo's as she looked at Midoriya, "Thanks, call me Hina," and half smiled at him.

His face turned red and he sputtered out a rebuttal, "Yeah well you know it was by my feet." And quickly moved to his seat leaving Hina confused.

Bakugo now enraged that she was still ignoring him, "Hey! Extra-"

Then the door opened showing Aizawa, walking through, "Bakugo I can hear you from the hall," and moved to the computer putting on a video from what it seemed. "So, class you all have questions, I understand. You each had an opportunity to watch your fellow classmates fight the professor's in your finals, so we will be watching just that. Miss Tomago has an interesting quirk that is hard to explain so here you go." Aizawa pressed play and then slid into his sleeping bag giving a hard look to Hina.

Had she not known him so well she might have thought he was mad, but it was a warning for her earlier behavior with Bakugo. She looked at the screen realizing in horror as the footage showed her waiting outside the exam area. This was to be part of her punishment as well then?

The doors opened, and she watched herself take flight, gasps could be heard around the class room. There was a lapse in camera footage Hina assumed it was because she had flown quickly around. Then it blinked to life and showed her standing in front of All Might, she felt sick sitting there and getting the occasional quick glance. She felt her fist clench she must have been the last person to fight him before the incident.

She watched herself on the screen worried, but the worst part was when she roared at him teeth bared body hunched. She stared at herself and could see how she wasn't in control anymore. Wild punches and animalistic behavior was just embarrassing how easy it had been.

Watching now she realized how lucky she had been to get under that arch, All Might was right behind her. What she just noticed watching the video is she had been so tired she still had a few feathers in her hair. The video cut with All Might helping her up, then all eyes were on her.

"Now, I hope we can all move forward." Aizawa said.

The rest of the lesson she got looks and continued to ignore them. Until Aizawa left after class did all hell break open.

This time everyone crowded her desk and she had her back against the wall. Even Lida the robot was rambling off questions. The only thing that quieted things down was Bakugo pushing his way around the crowd and glaring at her.

"You come here and act better than me!? I'm gonna be the number one hero your quirk doesn't mean shit!" Bakugo yelled his hands clutched in fists in front of him.

Hina bit her tongue and fought the words that rose to her throat. But she couldn't stop the glare that she matched with Bakugo. He growled and pushed a way through the crowd.

After he left Midoriya, turned and smiled at her. " A true shape shifting quirk is really rare! That's so cool!" Everyone seemed to agree with him and started saying praise.

They all moved a little closer and she felt her pulse quicken as she glanced at the nonexistent space between them. Again, she started to feel nervous and slightly cornered like prey and predator. She swallowed hard, "Yeah I'm sure your quirks are all awesome too." She said pushing the words out of her mouth trying to make herself comfortable by force.

They all started rattling off how cool their quirks were and how strong they were, especially the boys. She nodded and tried to smile, listening half-heartedly to the statements made. She was focused on the door she needed to get out of here her skin practically itched and crawled with every second that ticked by.

She glanced at the clock and made a mutter of apology before grabbing her things quickly and rushing towards the exit, "Sorry I have to go." She said in a weak voice before leaving them all behind and running ahead. The air felt fresher when she left the room, the stuffy close confines of that group had been too much for her frazzled senses.

Surprisingly she had done better than before, she hadn't punched anyone or screamed but that had been when she was 7. She pushed out the doors and took off running down the paved path. She was embarrassed by her hasty retreat in the class room and felt a pricking of tears in her eyes. She was a little emotional they all watched her fight too if she were honest

She rubbed at her eyes roughly not slowing down any which caused her to ram into something solid taking her down and them with her. She landed over top of the person, sprawled sideways. She groaned, and sat up on her knees rubbing her side, she looked at who she had accidentally tackled.

The spiky blonde hair was a dead giveaway and she no longer felt any remorse. Bakugo scrambled upwards and glared at her, "Watch where you're going you fucking extra."

Hina was taken aback, "I was, you annoying jerk!"

Bakugo squinted his eyes more, "Obviously not! What can't fly home?!"

Hina returned his glare and leaned forward, "No using quirks outside of hero work asshole."

He growled, "Didn't stop you earlier, dumb bird brains!"

"Shut it! Garbage boy!" she yelled.

"Aaaahhhhh! Whatever! I don't need to waste my time with you. Just watch yourself!" Bakugo jumped to his feet and stormed off towards Alliance.

Hina sat there for a heartbeat, then stood up brushing the dirt off her. She took a deep sigh then felt a hand on her shoulder.

She jumped a little finding a brunette girl, "Hey sorry didn't mean to startle you. I'm Uraraka Ochaco!" she said smiling pleasantly at Hina.

"Nice to meet you, call me Hina. I don't really go by my last name." she said sheepishly.

The girl smiled at her, "Then call me Ochaco!" she glanced behind Hina. "I know he seems really mean but he's just motivated."

Hina looked back to see the boy long gone, "You fought him in the sports festival, right?" she asked.

Uraraka smiled a little, "Yeah he beat me." She sighed a little.

Hina smiled lightly, "But that move you pulled was hardcore!" she pimped her fist and Uraraka laughed.

Someone cleared their throat and the two girls turned around to see Aizawa, "Mind if I talk to Hina alone?" he asked Uraraka.

The other girl smiled at Hina, "See you tomorrow!" and bounded off.

Hina waved and her smile slowly died as she turned to face Sensei, "Hina I saw you and Bakugo earlier, and heard you in class. You need to learn to ignore him or deal with it, but aggression isn't helpful." He said then turning to walk home.

Hina followed him her hands in her pockets. "I know, there's something about him that riles me up I don't like how he behaves"

Aizawa nodded, "You can't always like how everyone behaves but if you are going to be a Hero, you need to understand and be calm with even the most frustrating people." He chided.

She felt her shoulders slump, "I know I will try harder tomorrow." She said.

Aizawa stopped suddenly causing Hina to look at him; he was turned to glance down at her, "That's all I ask."

She smiled down at the ground, tomorrow was a new day and she would try to control herself. She had kind of made a friend in Uraraka and that green haired boy had been nice. Today wasn't a total waste but it helped prepare her for the future she thought determinedly.

Bakugo's POV

That morning he had been pumped to return to classes, but Kirishima had poked his head into the room to talk to him. He told him about that purple haired girl who was now in their class. And he told him that she was also in trouble right now for taking the provisional license exam without permission. He had to give her some credit for that but he was kind of pissed she had passed and not him.

He hadn't expected her to be nearly as attractive as she was, but it didn't matter. What did was that she fucking talked back to him like she was better. And seemed to side with shitty Deku of all fuckers.

Bakugo left the building in a huff he felt angry that girl was the stupid Falcon watching him that day and she had talked back to him. She had a cool quirk, that was obvious he had to admit that, but that didn't mean he was gonna roll over for her. She bothered him because he felt like he's seen her somewhere a while ago, but he couldn't place her. It's not like she blended in to the background, quite the contrary her appearance was unique and the name Tomago sounded familiar enough.

Whatever he could care less about that girl he thought as something hard slammed into from behind. Bakugo fell flat on his face and the person on top of him slowly got up, taking their sweet fucking time. He jolted upright as soon as they got off him and locked eyes with miss Animal Kingdom.

"Watch where you're going you fucking extra." Bakugo said. Upon looking at her he could see the tear streaks that were more obvious from the dirt now on her face. Had he made her cry? No if he had she would have been already like Deku. He felt his gut twist a little but ignored the unwelcome sensation if she was crying she could figure it out her damn self.

She leaned backward a bit and lowered her eyebrows in confusion, "I was, you annoying jerk!"

Bakugo squinted almost forgetting what he had said, then he leaned forward, "Obviously not! What can't fly home?!"

The girl returned his glare unafraid and leaned forward, their faces were quite close, and he could see the green flecks in her gold eyes. "No using quirks outside of hero work asshole."

He growled, "Didn't stop you earlier, dumb bird brains!"

"Shut it! Garbage boy!" she yelled.

"Aaaahhhhh! Whatever! I don't need to waste my time with you. Just watch yourself!" Bakugo jumped to his feet and stormed off towards the shitty dorms. He kicked a couple big rocks but felt himself glancing back at her without meaning to.

Wishing he didn't round face was talking to her, his eyes lingered a little on the shape shifter he noticed the tear streaks were gone. He grunted and started walking faster he was acting stupid, he's here to be the best not make friends. He kicked another rock, friend? Where had that come from he didn't want to be her stupid friend! He glared at the ground as he stomped down the path, he was just gonna ask his mom if she remembered anyone named Tomago. That's all, he was curious.

Hina's POV

Hina closed the front door to the apartment as her and Aizawa got home, they took their shoes off and Hizashi was waiting for them. "What took you two so long!"

"We went to the store, Hizashi." Aizawa muttered and took the groceries up to the kitchen. When she stepped up the few stairs she saw Hizashi on the couch. She smiled at him and he perked up when he noticed her.

"How was your day?!" he excitedly yelled.

She laughed, "Was good, I'm excited for the training tomorrow!" she responded.

"She needs to control her attitude," Aizawa said his back facing her as he moved items around the fridge.

"So, do you Shouta!" Hizashi joked. Aizawa turned around and gave him the death glare, "Or not…" Hizashi muttered.

Hina laughed at their usual antics, "Anyway I hope I make good friends soon." She said rubbing her arms.

Aizawa's lips quirked a little upwards as he turned to look at her, "Who wouldn't want to be your friend Kitten?"

Hina laughed and lightly tapped Aizawa's arm, "Stop calling me that old nickname!" Hina turned to head up to her room to work on some homework, pausing she quickly looked back at Aizawa. "But I'm grateful to be at the school, Sensei. I'll make you proud." She said pumping her fist.

Aizawa turned his head back to the pot, little did she know she already had.

"Me too!" Hizashi had stood and draped himself over Aizawa.

"Get off or I burn your possessions." Aizawa muttered angrily.

Hizashi leaned backwards, "There goes that temper again, honestly you wonder where she gets it from." He joked as Aizawa shook his head trying to ignore Mic.


	5. Chapter 5

Hina's POV

The next morning Hina walked along the curb balancing one foot in front of the other while Aizawa walked beside her.

"Do I have to sit behind him?" She asked looking at her feet as she balanced.

"Yes, Hina. It's assigned seating." Aizawa grumbled out. "Besides it'll be good for you to train your patience."

Hina hopped off the curb, "Fine." She grunted.

She had read over her notes and completed her homework she was extremely excited for physical training. It helped take her mind off the other students and making friends. But today was going to be good, she knew it!

Upon entering the school Sensei had left to go to the teachers' lounge so Hina headed to class early. She walked in the room smiling expecting it to be empty but Midoriya, Uraraka and Lida were all talking to the guy with half red hair. Bakugo was in his seat glaring out the window feet on the table again.

Her smile fell a little, but she walked past the group and they smiled brightly at her.

"Hey Hina!" Ochaco said brightly.

"Morning Ochaco." Hina replied then moved to place her stuff at her seat. Bakugo seemed to bristle as she passed by, but it could have been her imagination.

She got her book out and read lightly over yesterday's notes again. The other students filed in and they seemed to give Hina some extra space, which made her feel like a pariah. Bakugo meanwhile was bouncing his chair off her desk annoyingly.

She focused on her breathing and tried to ignore him, it was tough, Bakugo was a hard person to ignore. And the longer she ignored him the faster his chair beat against the desk. She counted to 5 very slowly but after that her concentration snapped.

"What do you want Bakugo?" Hina said through gritted teeth.

He stopped the bouncing but still looking at the window he replied coldly, "Nothing just thinking! I imagine a Calico cat isn't too far off for you?"

She looked at his profile a little confused, "No it's not.." thinking about when she had waited after school awkwardly.

Sensei came in bundled up on the floor while Bakugo muttered, "So you could do a little kitten with a backpack then?" he turned to give her a sideways glance.

Hina felt the floor drop out from under her, she stared at Bakugo wide eyed and shocked. It had been so long since she thought about that. She had faced so many terrifying people while running errands for her parents. Some people had even left scars on her still there today.

She unintentionally put her hand on her left shoulder, she had a bad scar there specifically. It was a burn mark about 7 inches long in an irregular shape, and now though it started to throb. Her mouth was open, and it felt dry she blinked quickly and swallowed hard.

Her brain couldn't help but bring up that night, the woman had a quirk that made her hands hot. She had delivered what was promised but the woman had an additional idea for fun. She had been so nice asking Hina politely to stay and then placed her hand on her shoulder.

She had trusted the woman would let her go peacefully, but as her hand got hotter burning through her flesh. The woman fought off Hina's flailing, it burned and Hina began to cry and scream as well. The woman just grinned at her hungrily then let her go soon after laughing. Hina's burn mark wasn't irregular it was a hand print.

She snapped out of it shaking her head mentally, opened her mouth again to say something but felt nothing come out. "Morning everyone," Sensei said and her eyes darted toward him. Quickly she glanced back at Bakugo but he had turned around.

She sat there a bit shaken that he even knew, and embarrassed that it had taken her by surprise. She supposed he had looked up her name and gotten information that way. That would make sense but how could he have known about the backpack. She tried to forget that conversation it appeared nobody had heard him or noticed her reaction. Good she should just focus on her classes, the less she reacted to Bakugo the better.

Class went by slowly unlike yesterday, but she felt an itch under her skin, her thigh was bouncing up and down. She impatiently watched the clock closely knowing full well time wouldn't pass any faster no matter how much she willed it. At the lunch bell she exited the classroom and headed for the garden again quickly. Maybe she should take a flight just to calm her nerves, she thought absent mindedly.

The air felt warm still summer practically and the light breeze stirred her hair. She took a deep breath in and sighed walking over to the bench and sat down closing her eyes for a moment listening to the wind. It was so calm and quiet like the world was holding its breath.

"Yo, wanna explain your stupid reaction." Bakugo said.

And there it went, Hina sighed eyes still closed. She didn't know why he cared so much about this to follow her during lunch. She opened her eyes and looked at him, saw his scowl and took a second to collect herself.

"How did you know?" Hina demanded, looking at Bakugo sternly.

He leaned on his back-foot hands in his pocket and sneered while looking to his left. "That STUPID fucking cat used to walk through my neighborhood." He emphasized stupid obviously directing it at her.

She furrowed her brows and looked at him quizzically, she took a good look at his face then thought for a minute. Thinking back Bakugo had never been as mean to her as an animal even petted her as a cat... It took a minute before it clicked, he was that little boy! The one who used to always try to pet her!

Her eyebrows raised as she realized, and a soft smile came on her face.

"I almost didn't recognize you, I suppose I should thank you." She paused and saw he snapped his head towards her. "You were by far the nicest person to me back then. You were always trying to pet me, that's cute." She giggled a little.

He stomped his foot, face red, "I didn't know it was a person, or you for that matter!" Then he realized what she had said, and his face went even redder if that's possible. "I'm not cute!" Gagging out the last word.

She laughed at his reaction and held her hands up passively before he could yell at her again.

"I'm sorry, I'll give you your answer." She said, a faint smile on her face still.

Bakugo straightened up a little and he looked a little confused at the change of pace.

"My parents used me to deliver drugs and dirty money across the city, I drew a lot less suspicion as a cat. They started cheating people from their share and I got a fair bit of their anger; some wounds healed some not so much." She rubbed her shoulder again then stopped once she noticed. "But it's okay Sensei saved me, even if you didn't know it thank you."

Bakugo eyes still narrowed looked disgruntled he opened his mouth hesitating, then after pausing for a moment he said "Whatever." And stalked off.

Hina felt a flutter in her chest, she assumed it had to be from telling him. She hadn't thought about it in so long. So far no one other than her and the teachers knew, it felt good to talk about it. And if it wasn't for his act of kindness as a child she might not have trusted Aizawa, she owed him a great debt.

Bakugo might not be all he seemed his fire seemed to die down a little for the moment. Maybe one day he would tell her his story, thinking about him now she couldn't see him as she did before. Maybe he was an angry kid, but he had some decency in him that her animal counterparts had seen.

She finished her lunch then started walking back to class early swinging her arms, she felt a buzz in her chest. She couldn't place it, but she was giddy, and excited soon she would be doing physical training. On her walk back to class Aizawa stood outside the teachers' lounge holding a case in his hands. She looked at the number on the case and realized it was her super suit!

She grabbed the case and went to the teachers' lounge change room, opening the case was a surprise it didn't look like what she and Sensei had come up with. She pulled it out and felt her stomach drop a little.

She put it on reluctantly and looked at herself in the mirror. The top was a halter crop top, with parts cut out and the pants were a low rise with mesh patterns on the legs only coming up to her mid-calf. They were both black and slightly shimmery if you looked closely. The outfit was nice, but she felt like this costume was meant for someone else.

She walked out and Aizawa eyes widened slightly, "That's not what we decided." His voice gruffer than usual.

"Oh! I saw your drab outfit, so I edited it a little!" Midnight proclaimed from the table looking at her handiwork. "Sheek but modest!"

Aizawa looked upset, "That's modest?" Then looked at Midnight realizing who he was talking to he shook his head.

"Umm thanks a lot but uhm I kind of feel bare..." Hina said quietly. Her left shoulder was completely bare, the burn mark standing out angrily. And the back of her neck was too, there she had a straight ragged scar tapering horizontally.

Midnight stopped laughing "I know because that not the whole costume!" She reached into a bag and retrieved an old beat up brown leather jacket and some old aviator goggles. On the leather jacket there were two white wings embroidered on the shoulders, the goggles had the same wings on the side bands. Hina smiled as she pulled on the jacket and donned the goggles.

Midnight tsked as she sauntered forward, "Let me fix it," she reached up and adjusted Hina's hair for some to fall in her face. Midnight assessed her work then nodded satisfied. "There!"

Hina went back to the mirror and smiled to herself she wasn't too comfortable with the shirt or pants, but the jacket and goggles were her for sure!

She nodded and turned back to Aizawa, "Great fits like a glove!"

He smirked a bit then sat down, "You should head to class,"

"Oh shoot!" Hina exclaimed and ran down the halls.

Turns out she had been on time as she met all the other girls in the change room. They complemented her outfit and she felt so abashed to be wearing it already.

"Who designed the top?" Momo asked.

"Midnight designed the entire outfit to be honest." Hina said rubbing her neck.

"I really like the jacket!" Pinky said.

"Me too!" Hina replied.

"I'm sure Bakugo will like it." Hagakure said offhandedly.

Everyone in the room froze and looked at the pair of hovering gloves.

"What?" Hina asked dumbfounded.

The pair of gloves clutched together, and her voice came out a little shaky, "Well I mean he acts different around you, doesn't he? I thought you liked him."

Hina blinked profusely as her face reddened, "What I do not! It's been like a day!"

The gloves raised defensively, "Okay I'm sorry!"

Hina signed trying to fight the blush that dominated her face, "No it's alright I shouldn't have yelled I just… well I was surprised."

"I agree," Tsu said. "It's obvious."

Ochaco shook her head, "You guys are delusional Bakugo can't love anything but himself."

Everyone started giggling at the thought, Hina's laugh came a little forced but no one seemed to notice. She was distracted by the very concept. Only two days she couldn't possibly develop feelings for anyone.

Besides she didn't consider him an appealing notion, nor did she have the time for boyfriends. She shook her head as if to shake the very thought out and focused on what the girls were talking about. Soon they all walked out of the change rooms and to the open training area.

Aizawa's POV

Aizawa left the teachers' lounge shortly after Hina had, he liked the final version of her costume but less than the one they had discussed. Midnight had to tweak it, later when Hina left she said it was because the outfit screamed my dad made it. He went to All Might now and found him in the office alone. Good.

Aizawa closed the door and moved to sit Across from him. "Look I know all about the man creating the Nomu's whoever he is and whatever he has against you or hero's we need to keep the students safe. That's why I'm coming to you Tomago Hina and her abilities are not safe from him." Aizawa looked deep into his eyes.

All Might looked back with a similar furious gleam, "Of course, he is in chains right now." He nodded.

Aizawa sighed, "I understand but his pupil isn't right?"

All Might watched him, "Correct but you know it's okay to say you want to watch her as a father."

Aizawa hesitated, "She said I'm not her father."

All Might smiled, "She just wants to make you proud first."

Aizawa looked at the door, nodded and proceeded to head out to the training area. He knew All Might was probably right, it was a similar statement to what she said last night. He just wanted her to stay safe, he had already talked to most of the other teachers.

Hina's POV

Aizawa stood at the entrance as the girls walked out they met up with the boys and the purple one was eyeing Hina creepily. Much to Hina's dismay when she made inadvertent eye contact with Bakugo. She glanced at his outfit it looked really cool she lingered a little on his bare arms but felt herself blushing again and quickly looked away. She had to begrudgingly admit that he looked pretty good in the outfit, even if it looked a little like overkill.

Sensei stood just beside All Might looking tired as usual. All Might welcomed the class and told them today they were working on physical combat without quirks. Everyone was a buzz, but then he mentioned it would be categorized by level. He started pairing some people off like Todoroki and Midoriya, Tokoyami with Momo and so on. The only problem came to when he paired Bakugo with Hina.

They both glanced at each other then Bakugo scowled at her. They walked over to the area Aizawa was pointing at and faced each other. She considered for a quick second that his gauntlets would get in his way.

Almost as if he heard her thoughts he took them both off. "I'm not gonna go easy on you cause you're a dumb girl." Bakugo sneered.

"Don't worry I won't either." Hina replied.

When they were given the go ahead they leapt towards each other. Hina saw the first punch coming dodged and countered throwing a quick uppercut. Bakugo backed up and the punch sailed by his nose he pushed her hand away from her face opening the defenses.

He leaned in to deliver a quick jab on her stomach, but she kneed his hand away quickly. And crouched down and tried to swipe out his feet, Bakugo caught himself and jumped over her leg. Then punched at her lowered head which she dodged backwards ending up sprawled awkwardly on the ground.

Her jacket slid a little off her shoulders and Bakugo paused as he glanced at her now exposed skin. There he could see the large scar that took up one handprint on her shoulder. The skin looked pale and redder around the edges, it was kind of jarring to see and it made him off balance.

Hina glanced at her shoulders and sprung forward shrugging her jacket back in place as she did so. She punched upwards and made a solid connection to his chin.

Bakugo recovered quickly and surprised Hina who was going in for a quick punch to the gut and hammer fist, punched the top of her shoulder. Hina staggered a bit backwards and gave him a quick smirk barring her teeth. This seemed to upset him as he yelled and punched with his right. Hina dodged and saw his left coming at her and quickly blocked she moved her left leg under and wrapped it around Bakugo's right leg.

Pulling her leg up she lifted his knee towards her and she reared her right fist backwards. She glanced at his face and realized how close they were for a second, she saw the confusion on his face. Their noses were almost touching, and their breaths mingled she paused for a fraction of a heartbeat. She could feel the blush creeping up on her at how their bodies were aligned. Then quickly she delivered the punch still lifting his leg to put him off balance and he went down.

Hina felt nauseous and fought the stupid thought in her head, he had been so close, but it was just some dumb boy. She blamed it on the offhanded comments earlier and the fact that she didn't know a lot of boys her age.

Sprawled on his back he took a moment to get up but when he did his fist was crackling with explosive power. She felt her power surge through her body adding the extra power she would need. They both moved to come together again but before that she felt her power gone and Bakugo stopped mid step confused.

Aizawa came in between them, "This was no quirks. That's enough." Bakugo raged that he would have won against her to Sensei, who seemed to be thinking of other things.

Hina took a step back and looked at the sky. She rubbed her shoulder where he got his lucky hit in and realized he had hit her just before her scar. She looked over at Bakugo who had stopped screaming and was now glaring at nothing in particular. So, he had seen it and still avoided it even if he could have won? Strange.

Ochaco came over with Tsu, "You did awesome! I wish you could have used your quirks it would have been cool to see!"

Tsu nodded with a ribbet, "You two are pretty close when it comes to physical fighting skills."

Hina just nodded taken aback by the ideas forming in her head, she would not and could not like him. It was just not going to happen, and she would make sure of it.

Bakugo's POV

Bakugo stormed into the change room and took off his gloves aggressively. Stupid girl had actually been decent in a fight who knew. He supposed that's why they were paired together, this just meant that if they ever fought again he would have to win. The fact that they had broken up the fight really got to him, she only got those lucky hits in because she had taken advantage of his misplaced concern.

When she told him, she had scars he hadn't expected to see them so openly visible and so large scale. It had startled him a little, the face he saw that morning when she was scared had popped into his head and he had hesitated.

Dumb and completely stupid of him of course, but then she pulled his leg up, and his inner thigh had brushed against her body. They were close enough that he could see the freckles on her cheeks and the green in her eyes again. The determination in her eyes died for a moment and she looked a little surprised as well. That was what had pissed him off the most.

Walking in Mineta started saying stupid stuff so Bakugo tried to ignore him.

"-did you see what she was wearing? Get rid of the jacket and it's a goldmine!" He exclaimed to no one particular.

Bakugo felt his scowl deepen, sure it was a bit attractive but who cares that creation girl wore almost nothing at all. Bakugo in all honesty had tried to ignore her outfit but it had been hard when they squared up. It looked good on her, he painfully had to admit. It had been noticeable since she walked out, and he might have been attracted to it. The goggles nestled in her hair was cute, he quickly slammed the locker closed and thundered out of the change room.

Those thoughts were unwelcome, and he forcefully pushed it deep, deep down to forget about it later. He couldn't care less about that stupid girl or her stupid clothes, he was here for himself and no one else. Stupid Mineta and his loud mouth, from now on he was gonna avoid her.


	6. Chapter 6

Hina's POV

Hina had spent the next week shaking off any doubts in her mind about Bakugo. He had been really aggressive all week to anything and everyone. She hadn't seen him at lunch and fortunately wasn't paired with him for any exercises.

They were suiting up right now to go to the UA practice forest on campus. It was gonna be some stealth combat training. She was excited for it, she was certain of herself in this area of training.

Her outfit had taken some getting used to but now it was like a second skin she wouldn't change anything. The girls chatted away and Hina found herself half-heartedly listened to the idle chatter. Hagakure was talking about how cute Ojiro was looking today and Hina smiled, those two were cute together.

"Can't forget Ochaco and Midoriya," Hina joked.

The girls giggled and Ochaco went beet red, "Yeah well Hina and Bakugo is just as cute!" She said sticking her tongue out at Hina.

Hina blushed a little and gave Ochaco the same expression back, "Yeah right!" Hina joked.

The room was then making jokes about all types of pairing even went so far to say Mina and Lida. It had everyone bent over giggling.

They exited the room all smiling and happy, headed towards the forest they chattered and Hina taking up the rear looked up at the sky, she noticed some birds doing pinwheels.

The boys were all there and Bakugo was yelling that Deku was gonna loose like the nerd he is and half-n-half was going down. Then he pointed at Hina randomly, "And you better bring it!"

Hina was confused and surprised but watched him storm off alone where he crouched. She turned to look at Uraraka, "As if." She whispered.

Ochaco smiled and hopped up to the gate. Hina followed all the other people. The doors opened, and the class walked through the bush to find Aizawa sitting in the middle on a branch.

"This is all about stealth, running and hiding are key tools." Aizawa started.

Then suddenly a portal appeared to the classes right and a bunch of Nomu and the Shigaraki walked through. Everyone let out a startled gasp and Hina looked at them. This was her first encounter with real villains and she was surprised, she thought that they boosted security.

Then they heard some noises behind them at the school of people fighting. They probably had dropped off some people, to divide the heroes.

Aizawa waved his hands at the students, "Get to safety." Then leapt towards the Nomu hoard.

From what Sensei had told Hina these guys were after All Might, was he supposed to help with this class?

She stood rooted watching Aizawa fight the Nomu. He was amazing in combat he taught her a lot of what she knew but, in this fight, unless it was with the guy he couldn't use his quirk.

She watched Sensei as people moved past her some hands on her body, but she didn't budge. They let go of her then moved past her away from the fight.

"Stupid get moving!" Bakugo yelled in her face she snapped her head towards him looking frantic no doubt. She looked back at Sensei who seemed to be holding his own against the Nomu she tried to count them but couldn't maybe 5 or 7?

"Hey!" He yelled again she gave him a determined looked and tried to move forward to help Sensei, she had to help him!

Bakugo startled her by grabbing her arm and pulling her backwards. "He would just worry about you stop it!" He glared at her when she looked at him. "Now move!"

She hated it, but he was probably right walking backwards she took one last glance at Aizawa and went to leave with the class. She made it about a few steps before she heard a yell. She stopped dead in her tracks eyes wide and whipped her head around.

One of the Nomu held Aizawa unconscious and the others moved toward him. She reacted before she could think about it and was running using all her strength to get to him. She had turned into a cheetah at some point and her paws pounded the ground as she bolted. She wasn't thinking at all really, her instinct seemed to take over and she closed the distance relatively fast.

She jumped upwards upon reaching the big Nomu leaping turned back into herself and punched his head, he was tall, but she hit his jaw. She pulled Aizawa away from him and as she rotated to the right kicked the head of the one to her right with her left leg. Placing Aizawa down safely she growled at the Nomu's who showed no sign of anything.

She turned into a tiger and leapt toward the one swiping the chest deep, then kicked off it to land on the one directly behind her. The Nomu she was on currently gripped her scruff and tried to rip her off it. She bit down but felt her teeth drag across its neck and her body slammed on the ground no longer a tiger. She glanced at Aizawa who was lying about a meter away from her and leapt in the opposite direction of him to draw them away.

The dumb Nomu blundered after her two of them profusely hurt. She crouched down hands on the ground and teeth bared when she went to leap forward again. This time a grizzly bear she slashed and struck with a large force she increased her size and slammed one Nomu down on the ground with both claws. She turned to throw one more swing, but she got winded from a hit to the gut that she didn't see. She slid backwards and changed back to herself she was about to jump again but hand was in front of her face and one almost fully clutching her arm.

"Well a shapeshifter?!" She glanced up and came back to reality when she saw the crazed eye underneath the hand on his face. She cursed herself looking to where a few students stood Bakugo, Todoroki, Midoriya, Ochaco and Lida.

The hand on her forearm clenched and the jacket deteriorated where he touched then his hand met her skin and Hina closed her eyes tight. She would not scream, she would not scream she felt her skin break open and bowed her head.

"We could use that..." He drawled out happily.

He removed the hand from her now bleeding arm and she glanced at it. It looked gross and red, at least she still had her arm she thought morbidly.

She looked at this villain with open disdain and determination, his hand still hovered near her face.

"Your little friends gonna save you." She watched his eyes closely trying to come up with a way out. She got herself in this and she could get out.

"Hey ass wipe! Let's go!" Bakugo yelled.

The villain glanced at Bakugo eyes narrowing, he had changed his attention.

Hina inhaled as she decreased her size, then she turned back as the villain looked at her. This happened so quickly that she had taken him by surprise. Turning back, she gave him a swift right uppercut sending the stupid hand on his face flying.

She staggered away towards Aizawa and grabbed him dragging him towards the group of students. She forced herself to push any extra power into the jump she made towards the students.

Aizawa was heavy on her right side but her left arm was clutched uselessly to her side like a broken wing. Once she got to them, Ochaco grabbed the other side of Aizawa and used her quirk to make him lighter but for some reason Hina still seemed to be falling.

She landed roughly on the ground on her bad arm and the dirt scraped the open wound. She felt hazy and tired, maybe she needed some sleep. Yeah that sounded good.

And like that she passed out.

Bakugo's POV

When the villain had appeared Bakugo had been annoyed at the instruction from Aizawa and had hesitated. But he decided he would hang back a little he scanned the scene and saw Hina frozen in place watching Aizawa closely. People were talking to her and Mina was trying to pull her away, but nothing got to her.

He looked back at the professor and knew why; the dumb girl was worried about him.

Stupid, he marched over to her and waved in her face getting real up close and personal. "Stupid get moving!" Bakugo yelled. She snapped her head towards him and caught him off guard again with those dumb eyes that were blown wide. She looked back towards the fight and lost herself in it again ignoring him or forgetting he was there who knows but it pissed him off.

"Hey!" He yelled again she looked at him and then tried to move towards the fight. Bakugo grabbed her left arm by the elbow, it was silly to go in there right now even All Might had struggled against these dumb ass brain bitches. "He would just worry about you stop it!" He glared at her when she looked at him. "Now move!" He dragged her backwards stomping away from the fight she fought for a minute then let him lead her.

He removed his hand quickly, later wishing he hadn't, but she turned to walk away from Aizawa and the Nomu. A shout rippled through the air and before he had turned his head she was off bolting down the way as a cheetah. Bakugo swore underneath his breath and started running after her, followed by a couple others.

He saw from afar Hina beating the Nomu's, she was tearing them apart, but she seemed different. She crouched and moved more fluidly but then the Nomu got the punch in and the villain put his hands on her.

Bakugo skidded to a halt having almost reached Aizawa passed out on the ground between them and the Nomu. He remembered what that guy did to Aizawa last time. The other people stopped behind him he could see them in his periphery.

The guy said something to Hina before her touched her arm almost the same spot Bakugo had before. The jackets arm turned to dust and her skin broke apart like China. Bakugo felt his blood boil and watched the obvious pain she was in, her face scrunched up and eyes shut tight.

He couldn't stand watching this dumbass villain anymore. "Hey ass wipe! Let's go!" He just really wanted to punch in that guy's face. The guy hesitated and looked at Bakugo long enough for Hina to take advantage of the situation.

He watched as she shrunk and then sprang back in less than a second punching the guy and grabbing Aizawa. She staggered towards them, then Ochaco grabbed Aizawa and almost immediately Hina collapsed on the ground. Deku bent down to her, "Kachann, you should take her to recovery girl." He stated as the others stared down the villains.

"What! Why me!? You do it!" Bakugo yelled.

"There are multiple attacks going on you could take her by air." Deku replied.

Bakugo scowled at him and looked at the girl, she was seeping from her wound and part of her old scar was visible.

"Fine nerd," Bakugo picked her up and draped her over his back. Then he crouched and took off, he jumped past the group of students grouped up a bit away from the Nomu and kept going.

Now he was mad, the girl had been so stupid. Why did that bother him? And why did he care if she got healed?

He tried not to think about it and just ran for the nurse's office using explosive bursts.

He ran down the hallway and slid into recovery girl.

She opened her mouth to ask questions but saw Hina on his shoulders. She turned around and pointed at the nearest cot.

"Place her here."

Bakugo leaned forward and slid her off his shoulder gently. On the bed recovery girl started wrapping her wound and placed a kiss on Hina's knee. Bakugo watched as her breathing settled and she sighed. He stared for a while, he didn't notice recovery girl watching him.

"That's it she's good," he said roughly.

Recovery girl looked at Hina, "Well she will need another treatment, that wound is nasty, but it shouldn't scar. I could finish it, but she went and used up all her strength in beast." Recovery girl shook her head.

Bakugo frowned at her, "Beast?" He asked impudently.

The old women didn't look up from her patient, "The poor girl sometimes loses herself, she becomes an animal in mind. She used to get very vicious as a child, but recently she has had a better handle on it. What happened?" The old lady looked at Bakugo.

"They hurt Aizawa," he said before leaving. He didn't like the conversation or watching that dumb fucking girl rest. But that had made sense with what he saw when she was fighting the Nomu. Everything was garbage anyway unless it helped him win he told himself.

Other people pushed past him into the nurse's office hurt from other attacks around the school. It had been a smart strategy to divert the attention he had to give them that.

He just pictured that smug assholes face and wanted nothing more than to beat him into oblivion.

Over the intercom, they were given the all clear and as he looked out the window his class was being escorted by Midnight and Cementoss. Obviously, the professionals had come shortly after he had left. He shook his head and walked to class whatever next time he wouldn't let that punk get away.

Aizawa's POV

Aizawa blinked against the harsh light of the nurse's office. He sat up in the bed, "Stop struggling and rest for a minute." Recovery girl said her back still turned to him.

Aizawa scanned the room rubbing his head where the Nomu had hit him and saw a few students and... Hina?! He sat up and struggled to get out of the bed.

"Stop it!" Recovery girl snapped. "She's fine. From what I heard she fought the Nomu back, so the students could get you to safety."

Aizawa paused in his struggle and looked at her, he slowly laid back down. Recovery girl was taking care of her, so she was safe. But her fighting the Nomu had been the last thing he wanted.

"Do you know the whole story?" Aizawa asked.

"Hmm? Yeah, she saw you passed out and from what I gather she went beast. The villain got a hold of her, but she broke away, that's why her arm is wrapped up."

Aizawa looked at the bandage on her left arm and remembered when the villain used his quirk on him. It had been excruciating to say the least, his gut turned when he thought of Hina experiencing the same thing.

Recovery girl continued the story, "Then the other students told me that she passed out after getting both of you to safety. That boy brought her to me right away."

Aizawa turned his head to look at the small woman, "What boy?"

Recovery girl gave him a slight smirk, "That Bakugo, I think he might care more than he realizes," she said slyly.

Aizawa felt his eye twitch, that wasn't happening anytime soon you could bet that. He looked back at Hina and took a deep breath but at least she was in recovery.


End file.
